Chopsticks!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Chopsticks!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 3a | airdate = September 2004 (source) | previousepisode = "Uma Dreams!" | nextepisode = "Clean Up!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. The family goes out for Chinese food. A nice waiter named Nick shows the family how to use chopsticks. With persistence, Uma overcomes her frustration and finally learns how to use chopsticks. — NickJr.com (source) Oobi is shown with crayons and a coloring book in the living room. Grampu calls him to the kitchen for dinner. Oobi walks over to Grampu and invites the viewers to call Uma as well. Uma rushes to the kitchen and accidentally tramples Oobi in the process. Grampu tells the children that they will eat at a Chinese restaurant. Before leaving, Uma decides to put on a dress and bring her purse. The next scene shows the family arriving at the restaurant. Nick, the waiter, can be seen setting up tables. Oobi and Uma notice the restaurant's paper lanterns and listen to the festive music. Oobi spots a sculpture of three horses, made from jade. Grampu chooses a table and sits down. Nick greets the family and provides them with appetizers (a bowl of crackers with duck sauce). He brings them a menu, which Grampu reads to the children. Grampu orders shrimp, Oobi orders an egg roll, and Uma orders dumplings. While the family waits for their food, they walk over to a wall of photos. The first one shows a city in China, the second shows a Peking opera singer, and the third shows four hand puppets visiting the Great Wall of China. Nick appears and tells them that his family is from China. Uma asks if he is Chinese, and he corrects her by explaining that he is Chinese-American. Nick tells Oobi, Uma, and Grampu that their dinner has been served. They walk back to the table, where they begin eating. Grampu requests chopsticks, which Nick promptly brings over. Grampu shows Oobi and Uma how to use them the "hard way." Oobi decides to eat with chopsticks as well, but he uses the "easy way." Uma is determined to use chopsticks the "hard way," but cannot figure out how to do so. She is momentarily discouraged. The next scene shows Kako interviewing preschoolers about the types of food they like to eat. The scene cuts back to Uma, who is still trying to use chopsticks. She goes to Nick, who is eating a dish of raw jellyfish, for help. Nick agrees to help and shows Uma how to hold, squeeze, and lift chopsticks. After Nick's demonstration, Uma tries herself. She eventually figures out how to use them and is proud of herself. Nick gives her a paper umbrella and a fortune cookie. Oobi waves "goodbye" to the viewers as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (interview segments only; played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Nick (played by James Godwin) *Background puppets (played by Noel MacNeal and Kevin Clash) *Humans (in photo) Scenes Oobi-Chopsticks-in-the-living-room.png|Oobi in the living room Oobi-Chopsticks-Grampu-calling.png|"Oobi! Dinner!" Oobi-Chopsticks-the-restaurant.png|The restaurant Oobi-Chopsticks-jade-sculpture.png|"Jade, green rock." Oobi-Chopsticks-meeting-Nick.png|Meeting Nick Oobi-Chopsticks-Grampu-with-the-menu.png|Grampu with the menu Oobi-Chopsticks-Shanghai-photo.png|There are photos of Shanghai... Oobi-Chopsticks-Peking-opera-singer.png|...a Peking opera singer... Oobi-Chopsticks-hand-family.png|...and a Chinese family. Oobi-Chopsticks-Uma-tries-the-hard-way.png|Uma tries the "hard way" Oobi-Chopsticks-Grampu-talking.png|"Uma, easy way?" Oobi-Chopsticks-Uma-disappointed.png|"Chopsticks hard." Oobi-Chopsticks-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Chopsticks-Nick-shows-Uma.png|Teaching Uma Oobi-Chopsticks-Nick-alone.png|Nick with his food Oobi-Chopsticks-talking-together.png|Back at the table Oobi-Chopsticks-Grampu-reads-the-fortune.png|Reading the fortune Oobi-Chopsticks-ending.png|Oobi waves goodbye Production photo Oobi-Uma-fancy-costume.jpg|Uma's fancy dress. *According to photo data on the Glass Wings Puppetry website, this episode was filmed on January 15, 2004. (source, see metadata) *A photo on the restaurant's wall shows two hand puppets visiting Pudong, Shanghai, with humans in the background. This is the only episode where actual humans are seen outside of an interview segment. *Each picture on the wall of photos uses a real stock image as a backdrop. **The first two photos both use "Busy street in Shanghai" by Goodshoot Images. **The third photo uses "Great Wall of China" by Robert Harding. *Although they are too small to see in the episode, various brand names and buildings appear in the photo of Shanghai: the Oriental Pearl Tower, Philips, Seiko, McDonald's, Youngor, and even Asahi. *The scene where the family arrives at the Chinese restaurant is featured in the opening theme for season two. *Nick's bow tie is the same one that Maestru wears. Coincidentally, both of them were played by James Godwin. *Nick's comments about being Chinese-American imply that the series takes place in the United States. The exact setting of the show has never been revealed. *The menu has two other items that the family doesn't order: a bowl of rice and a bowl of soup. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2